Connor Murphy
Connor Murphy is an up-and-coming wrestler in the Championship Wrestling Federation. He is a brawler known for his heavy drinking, rowdiness, and passion for the business. CWF career Murphy debuted at the August 5th, 2007 broadcast of CWF Ignition against Judgment, winning by pinfall with very little resistance. However, his first official match with CWF was a Battle Royale loss to Mr. Amazo at Americana a week earlier. The week after his Ignition debut, Murphy teamed with Johnathan Doberman as one half of the Hard Corps tag team. Their initial match was a loss to Brothers Dark. After the match, Johnathan Doberman suffered an injury (kayfabe, Doberman's handler had computer problems) and was replaced for the next match by A.J. Cleary, an indie cruiserweight that Connor knew from a local gym. The following match saw more success. Cleary and Murphy teamed to spoil the debut of The Greatest Show on Canvas. A week after that victory, Cleary and Murphy defeated /B/lackup and The Greatest Show on Canvas in a triple threat tag team match to secure the right to face the Brothers Dark at Hellbound for the CWF Tag Team Championship. Over the next couple of weeks, both men have faced the members of Brothers Dark in singles matches and been victorious. On September 30, 2007, at the CWF Pay Per View Hellbound, The Hard Corps defeated the Brothers Dark in a Hardcore Tornado Tag Team Elimination Match, winning the CWF Tag Team Championship. The Hard Corps held the title until January 2008 at the CWF Pay Per View Red Dawn, at which they were defeated by The Untouchables, Kaeden and Johnny Gunn. The Hard Corps and The Untouchables continued to feud until shortly before Blind Justice, when The Hard Corps won a Last Chance match between the teams, winning the CWF Tag Team Championships for a second time. Out of Character Connor Murphy also acts at OOC staff on CWF, as the main match writer and booker. T.F.W.F. Impressed with their exceptional production values, Murphy applied for and was granted a try out with T.F.W.F. soon after beginning with CWF. He wrestled one match and was victorious, but was offered and signed an exclusive deal with the CWF before he wrestled another match. Murphy was unspecific about his reasons for returning to CWF, but sited "Professional Comfort" as a primary factor. E.W.A. Connor had a short stint in E.W.A.... two matches, in fact. He lost both before returning to the CWF to concentrate on his future with The Hard Corps.Eric Toth was a compulsive liar and bragged that he was an actual CIA agent. Other Facts Theme Music: :*"Shipping Out to Boston" by Dropkick Murphys (7/26/07-8/25/07) :*"Warrior's Code" by Dropkick Murphys (8/26/07-present) Finishing + Signature Moves :*''Last Call (Spike DDT)'' :*''Belfast Special (Celtic Cross)'' :*''Mic Flurry (A series of strong, boxing style punches)'' :*''Irish Car Bomb (Powerbomb off the top rope)'' Common Moveset Standing Facing Opponent :* European Uppercut :* Toe Kick :* Sidewalk Slam Standing Behind Opponent :* Pumphandle Drop :* Full Nelson Slam :* Forearm Smash Opponent Down :* Elbow Drop :* Camel Clutch :* Mounted Punching Opponent in Corner :* Shoulder Thrust :* Running Shoulder Thrust :* Mudhole Stomp Running :* Lou Thesz Press :* Clothesline Opponent Running :* Shoulder Block :* Powerslam Category:Wrestlers